Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon and one of the Lords of Chaos , formerly existent only in the mindscape who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Falls Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago, and is also known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. Appearance Bill is a yellow, triangular creature who bears a strong resemblance to the reverse side of the Great Seal of the United States, which in turn consists of the Eye of Providence and an unfinished Egyptian pyramid. The color of his body briefly becomes lighter when he speaks. He has a single large eye rimmed with four short black lashes on the top and bottom, though sometimes he has 3 on the top and 4 on the bottom. He moves around mostly by floating about, and rarely actually stands on his own two feet. He has thin, black limbs, wears a small, black bow tie, and a tall, thin, black top hat that floats just above his head. he has no mouth whatsoever. His arms do not seem to be in any fixed position, and can move along the perimeter of his body without any difficulty. He occasionally carries a small black or yellow cane. The lower part of his body has a brick-like pattern of lines. He has no fixed size, and he has been shown to be as small as a hand and much larger than the Mystery Shack. However, when he gets angry, his voice deepens significantly. the color of his body turns red and his eye turns black with a white pupil. (in close-up, his eye shows a red iris.) his hat, limbs, and outlines are white. Biography Trillions of years ago, Bill Cipher originated from the second dimension. Bill despised living there, describing it as a dimension of ‘flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams.’ He ‘liberated’ his dimension by plunging it into burning chaos, along with everyone he'd ever known, including his own parents. He eventually took over a boiling, shifting intergalactic foam between dimensions: a lawless, unstable crawlspace known as the Nightmare Realm . However, due to the Nightmare Realm's lawlessness and lack of any consistent physics or rules, it was fated to collapse into itself eventually. After coming to learn of a prophecy that stated he would merge the Nightmare Realm with the third dimension, Bill started coming into contact with humans to accomplish this. Without a physical form however, Bill could only access the dreams of the third dimension's beings. In order to make his dealings with mortals easier, he took on the name ‘Bill Cipher’ as his real name would ‘evaporate one with an expression of horror and ecstasy on their face’. Among his targets were the natives who lived in what would become the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon . Bill once asked a local shaman named Modoc to build an interdimensional gateway to the Nightmare Realm, but the result was made out of twigs. When Modoc learned of the prophecy that foretold of an apocalyptic event that would stem from interactions with Bill Cipher, he lit himself on fire in an effort to avert it. The natives eventually discovered a way to defeat Bill by using a zodiac with ten symbols. They left behind elaborate cave paintings about their encounter with the demon, including how to summon him, and more importantly, a warning never to read the incantation that would summon Bill aloud. The valley was deemed a ‘cursed land’ by the natives, who evacuated around 1000 AD and even the Grimm would avoid it. The area would eventually be rediscovered by Quentin Trembley and repopulated by pioneers, giving rise to the town of Gravity Falls. Despite Bill’s ruling in the Nightmare Realm he was not without enemies. As centuries passed by and the people of the third dimension struggled against the Grimm, Bill would try to influence many desperate people to build him a portal but his schemes earned the attention of a being powerful known as the Owl who would shield the minds of the third dimension from Bill. Later studies labelled the Owl as the Golden Guardian of Dreams and Desire, a figure and member of another legend known as the Six-Founding-Spiral. The Owl and Bill are considered eternal enemies in a war of madness against compassion, both able to influence the minds of the third dimension but Bill is known to be a liar and trickster while the Owl is a messenger who delivers visions of warnings, especially in matters involving Bill. Despite the Owl’s interference he does not interfere with the free will of third dimension denizens so when the Blind Eye began worshiping Bill he did not interfere, seeing their worship of him as their own choice. Personality Bill is a cunning, blasphemous, eccentric, insane, sociopathic, and physically irreverent demon who finds most things amusing, particularly if they cause distress or harm to others. He is outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. Though he may come across as simply annoying, he shouldn't be underestimated; for when he is angered, he is a force to be reckoned with as he will unleash his near-omnipotent powers on those unfortunate enough to make him angry. When accused of being insane, Bill proudly agrees with the statement. Bill is not one who believes in rules. Instead, he follows his own selfish philosophy which means doing whatever he wants without care for the consequences. He thinks of laws and physics as senseless and displays an irresistible urge to break those rules down by causing absolute chaos however he can. The lives he ruins hold no merit to him and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down. He also sees reality as an "illusion," and values its destruction. When possessing Dipper's body, Bill is shown to be rather masochistic, hurting himself in various ways for the thrill of it, exclaiming that "pain is hilarious." He seems to have little knowledge about the human body, specifically its physical limits. This comes back at him when he fights Mabel over Journal 3, as he eventually falls down, exhausted. Powers and Abilities Relationships Allies Klarion - 'One of the few beings that Bill may actually consider a friend. The two having known each other for a long time, with Bill glad to meet him with Klarion feeling the same. The duo watching what is going on in the physical plane, giving each other suggestions, and enjoy toying with the lives of mortals. More specifically, Hoaggie and Nyx. Alone the two are already a threat, together the chaos they bring may be even worse. 'Society of the Blind Eye - 'While Bill uses the Blind Eye's fanatic devotion for his plans, he himself admits they are nothing more than pawns. Though he does at the least empower them to take on Huntsmen. Using them to further his own plans so that there aren't any obstacles. Pacifica - His 'daughter' so to say. A piece even more important than the Society of the Blind Eye. Bill not minding her to much, even making comments in how his 'little girl' makes him proud. Even finding interest when she makes a deal with Dipper simply laughing at it. 'Abracadaver - 'Another pawn he uses, one that he also makes good work of on the 'Vampire Prom Queen'. Using the dead man to temporary trap Hekapoo so she wouldn't interfere. 'Gideon -''' '''Enemies Sammael -''' 'Moloch -' 'Mandy -' 'Dipper Pines - '''One of the few people he actually considers an enemy and obstacle to his plans. Admitting that Dipper had been getting way to close to major answers. While he does joke around with him while pretending to be chummy, he makes no denials that he will get rid of him. Though he might hand her to his 'daughter' Pacifica, but only after he's had his fun. 'Mabel Pines - 'Not as great a threat as Dipper, but still acknowledges the Pine twins to be a threat. Attempting once to take the journal from her after taking her brothers body, but was outwitted as she used his (Dipper's) body against him. Thus ruining his scheme while also humiliating him. 'Hoagie Gilligan - 'One of the Contestant Winners he had called on to try and fix the portal. Fooling him, Double D, Spice, and Dexter in hopes they'll get the portal online and release him. Though he would soon have to change plans when Hoagie discovered his true intentions, and tried banishing him into the mindscape. When Hoagie would somehow return, Bill then decided with the aid of Klarion to banish the both Hoagie and Nyx into a Pillow World. The two Chaos Lords however noted the plans those two were making while also humoring themselves when the two started making out. Eventually though Bill decided to suggest that they could maybe get love to break Hoagie and Nyx apart, using their daughter Sky as the key. His plan would work with Sky sent to Gravity Falls with Bill hoping the grandma would have a heart attack. 'Steven Universe - 'The son of Rose Quartz, or as Bill knows as Pink Diamond. With dark plans, Bill decides to 'help' Steven by telling him where Lapis is. Using his regrets and fears to sent him to the Darklands where Bill would use Steven to release the unstable fusion that is Malachite Plasmius. He would even fuse with Steven in hopes to even defeat Moloch, yet was utterly shocked and angered that Steven would actually kick him out of his body. This would anger Bill immensely. Stating that he just made the list with Pine Tree and would enjoy Steven's suffering for eternity. Bill would be later forced to make a new plan for the unstable fusion. 'Jack Spicer -''' 'Juniper Lee -' '''Neutral Quotes Background Information Bill Cipher is the main antagonist from the animated series Gravity Falls. Trivia *It is revealed he either met or heard about Aku in the previous timeline. *In GrimmFall, Bill Cipher is the 'father' of Pacifica to grant her powers for his own purposes. * He hints to Dexter that his family semblance comes from a special source. Fans have guessed that said source may actually be the Gem of Mind. * In GrimmFall Bill is a fellow Lord of Chaos as well as allies and friends with Klarion the Witch Boy from Young Justice. Gallery Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Characters